1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to earrings and in particular to an earlobe protection pad for supporting earrings. More particularly, the invention is directed to a protection pad for supporting pierced earrings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of earrings is well known. In general, a decorative item is secured to the earlobe, such as by a clamp engaging opposite sides of the earlobe, or the earlobe being pierced and the earring being retained thereto by passing a pin of the earring through the hole and into engagement with a retention clip
The full weight of an earring in clamped relation to the earlobe can be uncomfortable, especially if heavy or worn for a long period of time. This is even more so with a pierced ear. The pierced earring is typically supported by the bottom edge of the hole formed in the wearer's earlobe. Structural support and protection of the earlobe, which is commensurate with the size and weight of the earring, would be desirable in that such would make such wearing comfortable to the wearer.
Additionally, medium to heavy pierced earrings, such as dangling or loop earrings, pull down on the hole in the wearer's earlobe so that the hole becomes a very unattractive slit. This downward weight also distorts the shape of the earlobe and may even tear the skin of the earlobe. Similarly, an inadvertent pull on the earring may easily cause tearing of the earlobe.
Various attempts to ameliorate the problems associated with pierced earrings have been suggested, such as by the provision of protection pads. By way of example, attention is drawn to arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,971,216 (Gould); 2,763,999 (Norman); 4,974,430 (Turner); 5,444,994 (Poortinga et al.); 5,537,841 (Bradvica); 5,638,701 (Dempsey); 5,769,995 (Greyerbiehl); and 6,003,333 (Stevens).
While these arrangements may have been suitable for the uses then intended, there is an ongoing need for improvements to obviate the problems of attaching an earring to an earlobe.
For example, wearers sometimes complain of the loss of earring ornaments and retention clips, discomfort, difficulty in affixing, or combinations thereof, with regard to existing earring usage.
It would be desirable to provide an improved attachment and arrangement for attaching an earring to a pierced earlobe that reduces stress to the user's earlobe and discomfort to the user while wearing the earring, aids in affixing, securing or otherwise holding the earring in place, and supports and protects the earlobe from tearing.